Sekijiro Kan
is a Pro-Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-B. Appearance Personality Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Blood King along with the other U.A. teachers arrive at the USJ to help Class 1-A and All Might from the League of Villains' attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 School Trip Arc When Blood King and Class B arrived at the Training Camp, Blood King told his class that they had to extend their Quirks and that they should hurry because Class A was already there and that he wanted that his Class got the spotlight for a change. He then explained to his class that Quirks grow stronger as long as they kept on using them. Blood King noted that this training would be done as the students developed over time but they had to do it this way because they did not have the time. He then orders his students to join Class A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 The next day Aizawa went to the facility for supplementary lessons alongside the five students that failed the test and found Blood King who was teaching Neito Monoma there. Aizawa asked him if he could put his students into a study exercise and Blood did not have a problem with that since he had the same idea. Then they are all suddenly contacted by Mandalay through her Quirk and she informed them about the attack of the League of Villains. Eraserhead told Blood to look after the students and stormed out of the building.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 One day after the League of Villains' attack on the training camp, Blood King and Shouta are questioned by Naomasa regarding the events that transpired at the training camp. Hideout Raid Arc Afterwards, Blood King along with Shouta and Mr Principal appear in U.A.'s public apology broadcast where they apologize to society for their shortcomings. However, society still criticizes U.A. for being unable to protect the students and criticize their security measures for not ensuring the safety of the students.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Shouta tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which is the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Mr Principal states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu and Itsuka did not defeat the gas masked villain. Mr Principal also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-beings due to not checking Katsuki’s mental instability and his “villain-like” performance during the Sports Festival. Blood hopes that Shouta keeps his cool after being riled up by this particular question. Shouta answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a Hero was the strongest and believes the villains' to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Mr Principal backs up Shouta by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki’s whereabouts and promises to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Quirk and Abilities After ejecting a certain quantity of blood from the back of his glove, Blood can freely manipulate it. With his Quirk he managed to restrain a clone of Dabi by pinning it to the wall and covering it with the blood, ending the fight in less than three seconds.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Page 3 When he no longer needs it, Blood can reabsorb his blood through the same glove.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Page 5 Enhanced Strength: Blood is much stronger than the average human. He managed to lift Dabi's clone with a single hand and push it against a wall with enough power to crack it. Trivia * Blood King's appearance and quirk is similar to Klaus ability, a character from Kekkai Sensen. Quotes *(To his students) "Class A stole the spotlight every time in the first semester, so the second semester's gonna be Class B's time to shine. Got that? Not Class A. '''Us'!''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 1 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes